1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner rotor type permanent magnet excited transverse flux motor and, more particularly, to an inner rotor type permanent magnet excited transverse flux motor, in which a laminated structure in an axial direction or in a radial shape is applied to a stator iron core so as to employ a small amount of permanent magnets compared with a conventional outer rotor type permanent magnet excited transverse flux motor, thus providing high output power, increasing the efficiency of power generation, and reducing noise and vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a motor is a device that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy and basically requires high output power (output power/motor weight: kW/kg) and high efficiency (output power/input power).
Such motors can be classified into a longitudinal flux motor and a transverse flux motor according to the direction of a magnetic flux. In the longitudinal flux motor, the direction of an applied current is perpendicular to the moving direction of the motor such that the magnetic flux is produced on a section parallel to the moving direction. Whereas, in the transverse flux motor, the direction of an applied current coincides with the moving direction of the motor such that the magnetic flux is generated on a section crossing the moving direction.
In the transverse flux motor, a space (electrical circuit) in which a winding can be performed is separated from a space (magnetic circuit) in which a magnetic flux can flow. Accordingly, the transverse flux motor can increase the output power density and provide a variety of designs, compared with the longitudinal flux motor in which the electrical circuit and the magnetic circuit occupy the same space.
Moreover, the transverse flux motor has an advantage in that the overall size of the motor and the amount of copper used therein can be reduced, since the winding is carried out in the form of a ring, compared with the longitudinal flux motor in which an end-winding provided at both ends of the motor occupies a lot of volume.
However, the conventional transverse flux motor has problems in that, since it has a three-dimensional magnetic flux flow, it is not easy to manufacture the same, compared with the longitudinal flux motor, and it is difficult to adopt a laminated structure suitable for the three-dimensional magnetic flux flow, and such problems arise in a linear motor rather than a rotary motor.